


Just a Kiss

by SerenityShadows



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ARTWORK FIC, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityShadows/pseuds/SerenityShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kiss came out of the nowhere.<br/>One minute Stark was standing in front of him talking about some kind of technology thing and the next there was warm and soft lips pressed against his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile back and totally forgot I hadn't uploaded here.

Inspired by this wonderful artwork [What a Flavor by Chris H.](http://thestarkandstripes.tumblr.com/post/23983032945/the-stark-and-stripes-comic-3-what-a-flavor)

 

The kiss came out of the nowhere.

 One minute Stark was standing in front of him talking about some kind of technology thing and the next there was warm and soft lips pressed against his.

Steve’s eyes widened behind his sunglasses as he stared down at Stark, who was also wearing sunglasses so there was no possible way for Steve to see what Stark’s expression was. Steve had the weirdest sense though, that Tony’s eyes were closed which made Steve feel slightly tingly in a way that he had only felt once before, when Peggy had kissed him.

Slowly, Steve’s eyes slipped closed as he felt Stark’s hand come up and pull him closer. He felt wetness at his lips and realized that it was Tony’s tongue pushing at his lips. He blushed but hesitantly opened his lips and felt Tony began to gently rub his tongue against his. When Tony twisted their tongues together, Steve let out a moan which made Tony put his arm across his waist and pull him impossibly closer. Tony broke away with a smirk, Steve with a gasp.

“Remember that when you go on your soul-searching trip, Cap.” The Italian man said, running a hand across his chin before sauntering over to his sports car where Banner was waiting.

 _Remember indeed_. Steve thought, still totally shocked but he smiled and got on the motorcycle and took off into the unknown.


End file.
